


The Heart's Fatigue

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Buff Grian rights, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Tired Admin is Tired, mostly comfort, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Xisuma has been pushing himself past his limits since Season 7 started. He's just one admin. That exhaustion finally catches up to him. Luckily Grian is there to catch him.
Relationships: grian/xisuma
Comments: 24
Kudos: 342





	The Heart's Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some Grisuma folks :)   
> you all know the drill, minecraft persons only, blah blah blah lol   
> I hope you all enjoy!

Xisuma leans out of the code and dismisses his screens with a vague wave of his hand, practically collapsing into his chair. He loves his hermits with all his heart, but gosh he wishes they would take a break every now and again. They’ve barely been in their new world a few weeks, and already, there’s massive iron farms, bee farms, and everything else littered throughout the landscape, and of course with this, he’s stuck code wrangling, smoothing out the bugs and lag to the best of his ability. He knows that if he even mentioned to a single hermit that he was feeling just a tad overwhelmed with his admin duties, all of the hermits would put a pause on their projects to give him time to recover, but… he can’t bring himself to admit he’s tired. Who is he to make all the hermits neglect their projects just for his sake? He’s admin, he can do this. It’s his job, and he’s not going to bother anyone with it.

Shaking his head in a vain attempt to wake himself up, Xisuma scrubs his face before slipping his helmet back on. It’s no secret around the server why he hardly ever takes the damn thing off; it’s his connection to the code when he’s out and about, it’s how he monitors the server, how he makes sure his hermits are safe and healthy, how he makes sure he’s doing his _job_. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself back onto his feet, ignoring the way his body sways dangerously. He does have his own projects to attend to after all. Sleep can wait.

Taking the few steps towards the edge of his work station’s platform, the admin fumbles for his fireworks, instinctively stepping off the platform, expecting his elytra’s wings to fold out into the air and for his body to shift into the easy glide he’s used to.

Except they _don’t_ , and he _doesn’t_.

Instead, he’s plummeting towards the dark jungle floor below, and his exhaustion addled mind almost can’t comprehend what’s happening. He lets out an almost manic giggle as he watches the trees rush up to meet him, before suddenly something stops his momentum. Something warm, and soft, and… red?

“Did Mr. Admin forget to check his elytra’s durability before stepping off his platform?” Grian smiles down at him, the late afternoon sun shifting his deep blonde hair into gold, his mischief filled blue-gray eyes shining with… something Xisuma isn’t sure he’s willing to put a name to, at the moment. The admin blinks up at the builder, his brain finally processing the fact that Grian just caught him, midair, and clearly barely batted an eye at the extra weight, the two gliding gently through the air.

“I uh, uh, yeah, I guess I forgot to check the, the durability, yeah,” Xisuma manages to stutter out a half coherent answer, and does his best not to blush at the quiet giggle he gets in response. Xisuma can’t, however, stop his jaw from physically dropping as Grian shifts him into one arm, held just as tight and secure as before, and pulls out his own rockets, masterfully setting one off with just the free hand. Xisuma isn’t sure where Grian is taking them, but if he’s honest with himself, he can’t really find the want to care. He always tries his best to keep any and all non-platonic feelings he may have or develop buried deep, but when it comes to Grian, the admin has been fighting against them since the day the builder joined them.

Tucked into Grian’s arms as they glide through the air, Xisuma can’t help but remember the moment he stepped out of that portal into their 6th world, blinking in surprise at the sight of the smaller man staring at the portal, and all the Hermits, in shock. The admin remembers the rush of emotions he had felt, the surprise, the shock, the confusion, the _attraction_ , and having to push all of it away to do his job as an admin. _‘Not that I got much a chance’_ , he thinks to himself, remembering the way Mumbo shot forward, enveloping his friend in hug.

From the moment the admin finally shook the builder’s hand, welcoming him into their family, and Grian gave him that blinding smile, Xisuma _knew_ he was in deep. He lets out a chuckle, and Grian’s noise of confusion pulls him out of his memories.

“What’s funny there Zooma-Suma?” Grian asks, his voice laced with fond amusement. Xisuma tilts his head up slightly, meeting Grian’s gaze for a moment, before averting his eyes. The blue sky around them is reflecting in the builder’s eyes, turning the light blue-gray into swirling ocean blue, and the admin knows he won’t be able to respond if he lets himself get lost in the enchanting colors. 

“Erm, nothing much Grian, just thinking about when you joined, I suppose…” Xisuma trails off, not wanting to elaborate much further than that. He catches the upturn in Grian’s mouth, but Xisuma is saved from whatever Grian was going to respond with as the builder flares his elytra’s wings out and brings them into a landing in front of…

Grian’s hobbit hole.

_Oh._

Xisuma makes an attempt to wriggle out of Grian’s grasp and stand on his own two feet, but the builder merely hugs him closer, and starts walking towards the entrance. The admin feels his heart-rate skyrocket, and he continues to try and free himself from the builder’s arms. He feels more than hears Grian chuckle. The builder doesn’t even give him the courtesy of an answer, only shifting his arm up enough to give the back of Xisuma’s neck a gentle squeeze, effectively rendering the admin as putty in his arms.

“Relax X, I can see how exhausted you are, you need sleep, and I know that you won’t do it at your own base, so here we are,” Grian’s voice drops slightly below its usual timbre to something soft and heartfelt, and Xisuma barely notices as the builder brings them inside and up to the bedroom, too focused on the open and loving expression on Grian’s face; the builder’s smile small and private, his eyes sparkling with adoration and care.

The admin is suddenly released from the builder’s arms, though he can’t miss the feeling for long, as after Grian sets him down on the bed, the builder wastes no time in scrabbling onto the small bad himself. Before Xisuma even has a moment to regain his composure, Grian is sitting on his lap and reaching out to tug the admin’s helmet off.

“I know you X, and I know you won’t truly sleep unless this is off.” Grian’s voice is soft but firm, and Xisuma knows he shouldn’t argue, the builder is _right_ , after all, but he can’t go down without _any_ fight.

“Grian give me that, I need it! What if something goes wrong, what if someone needs me, what if—?” The admin is cut off by a hard glare from Grian. The builder silently pulls out his communicator and types a message that Xisuma can’t quite read. Grian hits send, and within milliseconds, both of their communicators buzz madly. Xisuma doesn’t even get a chance to ask, before Grian is holding up the screen for him to read,

<Grian> Hey guys, can everyone shut their farms off for a while today? X needs a break

<MumboJumbo> Oh ‘course! Get some rest 'Suma!

<TangoTek> You got it G!

<Docm77> Done. Sleep well X

<ImpulseSV> Sure thing G-man!

<GoodTimesWithScar> Get some rest X, you deserve it!

The messages of love from all his hermits continues to flood the screen, but Grian pulls the communicator away just as tears start to leak from the admin’s eyes.

“ _Oh Xisuma_ ,” Grian murmurs, reaching out and cupping the admin’s cheek, gently wiping the tears away. Xisuma tries to huff out… something, a thanks, _anything_ , but all his voice can do is stutter between quiet sobs. The exhaustion that’s been looming over the admin for days finally crashes into him head first, and he feels like he’s drowning, ripples of darkness licking at his mind. Between the bouts of tears and the waves of fatigue, however, he can hear Grian’s smooth voice, reassuring him that he’s okay, he’s loved, that everything will be alright.

Eventually, Xisuma is able to get his breathing under control, and his vision finally clears enough to see the loving look on Grian’s face, the builder still dutifully wiping Xisuma’s tears away as they stream down his cheeks. The admin averts his eyes, the burn of embarrassment and shame rushing through him. _He broke… he broke in front of someone. He broke in front of **Grian**_. His rapidly spiraling thoughts are cut off by Grian leaning closer, and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Xisuma look at me, please?” The hand on the admin’s cheek presses slightly harder against his skin, more insistent, so he gives in and tilts his head back and meets the builder’s eyes. “There you are.” Grian’s voice is soft, and Xisuma would be able to hear the smile within it, even if his eyes were closed.

“I’m so—,” Xisuma’s attempt at an apology is cut off with a hard look from the builder.

“Absolutely none of that. X, we all love you so much, okay? Of course, we all care about our projects, but we care about _you_ much more. Infinitely more. You work so hard to take care of us, all the time. Let us take care of you for a change. You deserve a break Xisuma. You deserve rest.”

The admin can only look up at the builder in a stunned silence. He knows, of course, that his hermits care about him, but… it’s been years since anyone has said it so directly and frankly to him, that… perhaps a part of him stopped believing it. But here, with Grian so lovingly wiping his tears away, his eyes filled with nothing care and fondness, his smile soft and genuine, Xisuma thinks that maybe one day he’ll be able to believe it again.

“I… thank you Grian, really,” the admin says quietly, finally giving the builder a watery grin of his own. Grian’s smile widens and he lurches forward again, planting a kiss on Xisuma’s forehead before the builder slides off the admin’s lap, shifting until he’s tucked against Xisuma’s side. The admin huffs a laugh before shuffling to be laying down properly, wrapping an arm around the builder, ensuring the smaller man is enveloped completely to him. Grian lets out a content noise beside him, and Xisuma feels his heart swell a bit as Grian relaxes completely in his arms.

The bright sun begins to dip towards the horizon, the brilliant blue sky softening as evening approaches. Xisuma is almost on the verge of sleep when he hears the builder whisper.

“I love you X, I hope you know that.” The admin almost jumps, but somehow finds the words to respond.

“I…I love you as well, Grian. Probably more than you know…” Grian chuckles before shifting and pressing a kiss under Xisuma’s jaw.

“No, I know X. And the feelings are likewise,” Grian trails his mouth down to the juncture of Xisuma’s neck and shoulder, kissing as he goes. “I love you.”

Xisuma swallows heavily, before tilting his head and hauling the builder up into a proper kiss. Their mouths move slowly and sweetly against each other, and Xisuma pulls away for air much sooner than he’d like. Grian leans back in for one last chaste peck, before settling himself back against Xisuma’s side.

“Sleep now X. I’ll be here in the morning, I promise.”

Grian’s voice is already fading away as sleep finally tugs the admin into its grasp. But for once, Xisuma feels warm, and loved, and safe, and as the sun finally dips, the sky alight with color, the admin drifts into his dreams, his arms around his builder, a smile on his face.

And perhaps, if the builder and admin take some extra time before starting their days come morning, the hermits will be none the wiser. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Comments, Kudos, etc., are all amazing and fuel me to write more <3


End file.
